<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texts by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538068">Texts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, could be pre-relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>22. “Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas &amp; Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!”</p><p>Shayne leans his head against the back of his couch as the over dramatic line is shouted. He really should’ve spent his money renting a movie he knew he would enjoy instead of taking a chance on the shitty indie movie that was playing on screen. </p><p>Hearing his text tone ring out, he lifts his head up as he grabs his phone. A grin making its way onto his face when he sees its Damien texting him. </p><p>“You busy?” The text reads.<br/>
“Nope.” He quickly texts back.<br/>
Barely a minute passes before he gets a response. “Want to get dinner?”<br/>
“Sure.” He pauses before sending another text. “Want me to come and get you so we can drive together?”<br/>
“Please!”<br/>
Shayne laughs, turning his tv off, shitty movie forgotten. With one hand he texts back, “leaving now. See you in thirty.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>